Lucy (Elfen Lied)
'''Lucy '''is the main character and the anti-heroine of Elfen Lied. She is the Queen Diclonius, an evolutionary offshoot of the human race. History Born as Kaede, a girl with horns atop her head that resembled cat-ears, she was abandoned in a field on a mountainside, and taken to a nearby orphanage. While she would later be told that her parents abandoned her, in fact only her father did. Her mother, upon learning what he had done, never stopped searching for her. At the orphanage near Kamakura, Japan, young Lucy was isolated, friendless and taunted for her appearance. The worst of her tormentors were three young boys who called her an animal because of her horns and said that she had no place in this world, since she wasn't 'really human'. Her only comfort during this time, shunned by students and staff alike, was a stray puppy she found wandering the grounds outside the orphanage, whom she fed and cared for. Knowing that the pup would be a target if found out, she told no one about its existence. After yet another attack by bully ringleader Tomoo and his bunch, Lucy was befriended by a girl who promised to ease her burdens by being a secret-keeper. Needing ever more food to feed the growing pup, Lucy revealed his existence to the girl. The girl may have been loose-lipped or may have intended to betray Lucy all along, but the result was the same. Soon after, Tomoo had the small dog in hand and, while his hench-boys held Lucy, he killed it in front of her, laughing and regretting only that its torment didn't last longer. Enraged by the bullies and betrayed (whether innocently or purposefully) by the girl, Lucy found she had the power to create invisible arms made up of telekinetic force. She used these to tear all four children to pieces, almost painting the room with their blood. She left the orphanage forever, pausing only to bury her puppy and apologize for not saving him. (Edit TBC...) Afterwards she buries her dog and met a boy named Kouta, she considered killing him when he comments on her horns but he thinks they are cool and wishes he could have them, she takes shelter in a nearby house and kills the residents when they won't let her in, the next day he takes her to the zoo she initally decided she didn't want to go because she thought it would be a place where people like her would be kept because of a comment her lead bully said to her that she belongs in a zoo, she eventually decides to go along and enjoys it, afterwards she and Kouta get into a splash fight and they wait under a cave until their clothes dry. They take the bus home and she fights with her evil side and nearly strangles him to death before she regains her senses, later Kouta asks her if she wants to go the carnival with him and she learns that he's bringing his cousin Yuka, upon hearing this she becomes jealous and asks if Yuka's a girl, sensing her jealousy he tells her she's a boy, afterwards at the carnival they become separated and she once again fights with her evil side but it takes over when a drunk man kicks her she snaps and goes on a killing spree slaughtering everyone in her path. Thinking a terrorist is on the loose Kouta's dad takes him, Yuka, and his younger sister Kanae onto a train, Kanae witnessed Lucy's massacre and tells Kouta about it, he doesn't believe her and they encounter Lucy Kanae tells him that Lucy's the killer and he tells her if she doesn't tell the truth he will hate her forever hearing this Lucy tears Kanae in half, his father hears the noise and arrives at the scene before he can do anything Lucy tears his head off, she then tells Kouta she will kill Yuka hearing this Kouta tackles her and lectures her on how killing is wrong while punching her in the head, saddened she leaves and some time later she is captured by the scientists who specialized in studying her species. Present Day Eight years later she finally makes her escape from the laboratory and goes on a killing spree slaughtering everyone discrimitaely even though some of them like the secretary were completely innocent, she makes her way out the door when one of the soldiers manages to shoot her in the head with an anti tank gun, she washes up on shore naked and amnesic and having lost the ability to speak only able to say the word "Nyu", Kouta and Yuka who are now college roommates encounter her and bring her to their apartment, they call her Nyu as that's the only thing she can say and soon find out she has lost most of her basic motor skills as she is unable to dress herself, bathe herself, and go to the bathroom on her own, she is also very innocent, curious, and childish. Meanwhile a mercenary named Bando arrives to kill her when she goes out looking for a replacement seashell to replace the one she broke (it belonged to Kanae and Kouta was keeping it as a memorial), Bando beats her and is disappointed that she didn't put up a fight because he knew of her vicious streak, he then tells his assistant to kill her as he feels she isn't worth killing as soon as he fires his gun she blocks his bullets and tears him to pieces, she reverts back to her Lucy personality and tortures Banod when she catches him leaving him crippled and blind, he survives the assault and is taken in by an orphan girl named Mayu who nurses him back to health until the military arrives and gives him cybergenetic implants. Lucy meanwhile reverts back to her Nyu personality and goes to school with Kouta and Yuka and their professor spots her, having worked with her in the past he makes up a lie and tells them she's his neice and brings her to his basement, meanwhile he reveals that he is a Diclonius and stips her naked tries to rape her, she reverts back to her Lucy persona and decapitates him, another Diclonius named Nana is sent after her, however Nana is very peaceful and refuses to kill her so they fight, Lucy tears off Nana's limbs and leaves her to bleed to death, she survives and is taken back to the military where she is ordered to be put down, unbeknownst to them her father figure Kurama can't do it so he gives her cybergenetic limbs and sends her off in a submarine so they won't learn of her survival, Mayu who has come to live with Kouta and Mayu recognizes Nyu and doesn't trust her; Afterwards Nana comes to live with them after befriending Mayu upon recognizing Nyu she kicks her knocking her unconscious, afterwards upon regaining consciousness she regains her lost memories, meanwhile yet another Diclonius named Markio who is even crueler than Lucy is sent after her, Nama goes off to confront her and they fight with her losing badly she is beaten within an inch of her life and thrown into the ocean, unbeknownst to her Kurama rescues and revives her he tells her that Mariko is his real daughter and goes off to confront her, meanwhile Kouta along with Nyu has secretly followed Nana and demands that she stop killing, strangely enough at this moment Mariko's powers stop working and she leaves, the soliders are given the order to kill Kouta because he knows too much about the Diclonius and has been hoarding Lucy, upon hearing this Nyu reverts back to her Lucy personality and slaughters the soliders this triggers back Kouta's repressed memeories he blocked out that it was Lucy who killed his family, she continues her spree where she hunts down and kills Bando who had been in alliance with Nana upon hearing that Lucy was her enemy, she then confronts Mariko and they fight, Lucy lands some pretty good blows but she realizes that Mariko has more invisible extensions than her and beats Lucy within an inch of her life, Kurama enounters Mariko and admits that he's her father and he walks off with her in his arms, knowing that Mariko is too dangerous to keep alive he has his assistant detonate the bomb in Mariko's body killing them. Lucy recovers from the beating and kills Kurama's assistant who was going to kill Nana who had followed Kurama, she spares Nana because she's innocent and has suffered enough, she confronts Kouta and aplologises to him for all the pain she caused him, he tells her that he won't forgive her for doing that but despite all things he still loves her and tells her not to go back to the lab, she tells him she must and leaves she makes it to the lab where she has a final showdown with the military but due to her weakened state she can no longer deflect their bullets and presumably dies in the process, back at their apartment Kouta and Mayu have adopted Nana and Mayu and they keep Lucy's memory alive by building a shrine to her. Though in the anime a sillhoute sharpy resembling her appears at the front gate, showing she may still live. Category:Anime Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Dark Lord Category:Tragic Villain Category:Serial Killers Category:Murderer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Villainesses Category:Xenophobes Category:Misanthropes Category:Manga Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Sadists Category:Tragic Villain Category:Mature Category:Deceased Villains Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Elfen Lied Villains Category:In love villains Category:Love rivals Category:Hero's Lover Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side